


Attention(by KK)

by KKwong



Category: NCT(Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 16:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKwong/pseuds/KKwong





	Attention(by KK)

郑在玹看着昏睡着的董思成，伸手抚上他的脸颊，董思成刚进房间他就认出来了，看着董思成一身打扮，特别是那双修长的腿时，他承认 他下半身差点起立打招呼，待到董思成趴到他怀里，终是忍不住，先将人里里外外亲了个透彻，他笃定董思成不敢反抗，果然 认出他的董思成小狐狸，半分不敢动弹

郑在玹先是猜测董思成的装扮与今天与他会面的扎托有关，只当之前查不到董思成资料应该是警界的人，没想到 被金道英直接否决，他相信 这件事情上金道英没有骗他的必要，那么 你究竟是谁呢。。捏着董思成脸颊肉，郑在玹陷入了沉思

李帝努从后视镜看着郑在玹多变的表情撇撇嘴“哥，你不仔细查查了？”

“查？你能查出什么来？”郑在玹不留余地的吐槽让李帝努吐血，他也不是不想查好么

“不管他是谁，他都只能在我身边”郑在玹的手指顺着董思成的脸颊慢慢滑落到颈部游移，眼神里的温柔和势在必得遮不住，李帝努看了眼昏睡的董思成，内心替他惋惜

可惜了 这么漂亮的哥哥，怎么就被郑在玹这个变态看上了，不过 他也就只敢想想而已

 

董思成是被热醒的，他茫然的睁开眼睛，下半身的濡湿让他回过神来，“嗯。。。”伸手揪住在他身上作怪的人的头发，将人拽至眼前“郑在玹？！你特么发什么情！！！你给我。。唔！！！”董思成还未说完，郑在玹对着他咧嘴一笑 下身就冲了进去，董思成被他顶的脑袋撞上床头，他瞪向始作俑者 想开口骂却被呻吟代替“靠 你 你特么的。。。”

许久未经情事的身子很快就适应了郑在玹的操弄“昀昀，我们才是最契合的，这么久没见，你的身体也在想我”郑在玹发了狠的顶弄使得董思成完全无力思考，他想逃离，却被人死死按住，只得仰头承受

直到郑在玹终于射在他体内，董思成才挣了挣被攥得生疼的手腕“可以放开我了吧？我记得 我们已经没有关系了”

“昀昀，有没有关系，不是你一个人说了算的，如果你回来，我可以把他们都遣散，只有你”郑在玹凑上去亲了亲他的唇角，董思成的饱满红润的唇特别适合接吻，郑在玹轻咬着 缱绻缠绵

“呵”董思成靠在床头看向他“这么说 我还得感谢你的临行，专宠？” 说着，董思成不适的动了动腰“出去！”

“昀昀里面太温热了，他舍不得出去呢。。”听着他的荤话，董思成眼角泛起一丝冷意“滚出去！”董思成稍稍恢复些力气的胳膊挥了过去，郑在玹侧过脸躲过，董思成想要将人踹下床 无奈双腿被郑在玹按住围在他腰间，感受到体内郑在玹的东西又一次胀大，他咬牙切齿的推拒着“混蛋，你特么 特么的 嗯。。。”

“昀昀你乖一些，你的一个眼神都能让他硬”郑在玹一只手绕到他颈后，按住他的脖颈将人压向自己，嘴唇凑上去在他脸上一点点轻啄着，董思成双手撑在他的肩膀，歪头躲避着袭来的亲吻，他现在是真的不想再和郑在玹扯上关系，想到昨晚 直觉告诉他，当初他随便选的这个床伴，或许 会是很大的麻烦，想要全身而退 已经太难

郑在玹仔细观察着董思成，不放过他任何一个表情，见他咬着嘴唇躲避自己亲吻，另一只手慢慢附上了他精瘦的腰肢，从腰侧一直到臀瓣慢慢摩挲着，突而发了狠的紧紧按压向自己，董思成没料到这般 他闷哼一声，郑在玹瞬间撬开他的唇齿，董思成还想着用舌头将他推出去 却被人狠狠吸吮住，夺走了呼吸

察觉到董思成推拒的胳膊渐渐失了力气，郑在玹大手将人拦腰揽过，董思成整个人扑进了他怀里“唔！！嗯哼。。你 你给我慢点！！”董思成双臂堪堪搭在郑在玹肩膀上，这个姿势使得郑在玹进入的更深，他被顶的整个人后仰过去，郑在玹凑过去啃咬他的喉结，换来他轻声的讨饶“别 别这样。。。嗯。。。”

“昀昀，不会再让你离开我”董思成听到这句话，愣了愣神 他突然想起，金道英应该是回去会告诉TEN哥的，他 必须得和TEN联系上才有逃离的可能，他和郑在玹身边的人动手毫无胜算，这郑在玹 他实在不知道实力如何

难得这种情况下董思成还能思考别的，他被顶的眼角泛红，轻扫一眼郑在玹冷峻的脸 带着情欲与媚意，郑在玹只觉得自己血气上涌，以前怎么没觉得昀昀这么欠！！！

“昀昀 你再这样看我，就别想再下床了”

“CAO”

 

李帝努拿着文件走上来，正撞上飞奔下楼的助理，见他脸色绯红 呼吸不紊，李帝努好奇的拉住他“你怎么了？我哥还在里面？？”

“是”小助理胡乱的点点头跑了，本想来给文件签个字，没想到听了一阵子活春宫！！！

李帝努奇怪的看了一眼，抬手看了看表，这都下午了啊，竟然还没起么，刚刚踏上最后一层台阶，某间房传来的声音让他顿住脚步“嗯。。。卧槽 郑在玹你个混蛋，唔。。啊哈 别 别再来了，真的 真的不行了。。。”

“CAO！！”一声声带着哭腔的呻吟让李帝努听了几句就起了反应，他立刻转身下了楼，妈的 郑在玹憋了多久了，竟然一直干到现在！！！同情的看了一眼还在一楼客厅坐着等待的小助理，走过去拍了拍他的肩膀，我理解你

 

待郑在玹终于餍足的下了楼，坐在客厅的李帝努翻了个白眼“我说，你是把这几个月的都补回来了么，我嫂子还好么？

“你什么时候来的？“郑在玹自己倒了杯红酒坐到了李帝努对面，浅酌一口

“不好意思，下午2点就来了，听了个春宫 然后一直等到现在“李帝努煞有其事的看了看表”晚上8点，啧啧 真不知道我嫂子这是幸还是不幸，你就不怕做的狠了 人再跑了“

“他逃不开的，注定这辈子都得在我身边“郑在玹毫不在乎他的调侃，董思成既然现在回到他身边，他就断然不会再让他消失，不管用什么方法

“哥，你知道‘易’么？“


End file.
